


Vicissitude

by juliacalasans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol has a daughter, Christmas Fluff, Emotional Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Single Parents
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Vicissitude, substantivo feminino: sucessão de mudanças ou de alternância. Sequência de coisas que se sucedem.Park Chanyeol, em vez da permanência, aprende que na vida tudo é móvel; e que muitas mudanças são questão de escolha. Porque há sentimentos pelos quais vale a pena lutar.





	Vicissitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimita/gifts).



Uma vez, Chanyeol foi jovem. E como todo jovem, rosto fresco, sorrisos fáceis e aquela batida vontade de mudar o mundo, Chanyeol também se apaixonou. Não uma, não duas, não três vezes. Apaixonou-se tantas quantas foram necessárias para que fizesse daquilo uma arte, para que amar fosse um esporte tão radical quanto pular de penhascos e escalar montanhas; para que no final, sempre terminasse se sentindo  _vivo,_ inconseqüente, pronto para a próxima.

Então, um dia — tão comum quanto o respirar, um desses que nada promete e, no fim das contas, entrega tudo e mais um pouco — conheceu pela primeira vez a vontade de ficar. Ficar num lugar só, ficar juntinho, ficar no emprego, ficar em uma casa própria, ficar.  _O sentido de tudo é a permanência,_ dizia ela, sempre que brincava de filosofar, e Chanyeol ria como se estivesse ouvindo a maior das bobagens.

Por tudo o que era seu, com a força do corpo e da alma, lutou pelo que amava; horas extras, dois empregos, um quartinho de bebê, noites mal dormidas, aquele cheirinho de bosta no ar. Lutou porque, na repetição contínua das filosofias baratas, a permanência se transformou na mais religiosa das crenças. Acreditou, e seguiu acreditando, até o dia do apocalipse.

Seu castelo de cartas, construído com amor e fé, desabou. E, de repente, Chanyeol não acreditou em mais nada.

 

>><<

 

Já fazem cinco anos, e Chanyeol, que não é mais um jovem, está acostumado. A cada uma semana que Yerim passa consigo, uma é passada com Sooyoung, e está tudo bem; eles se cumprimentam com um sorriso, e trocam amenidades antes de irem direto ao ponto.  _Ela está tomando um remédio a cada oito horas, não se esqueça; depois dividimos a conta do médico. Vai ter um recital do balé semana que vem, seria bom se você fosse..._

Por um lado, é alívio que Yerim esteja sempre em contato consigo; e que ela goste, demonstre abertamente, o quanto gosta de sua companhia. É a única da qual Chanyeol desfruta nos últimos tempos, desconsiderando os happy hours obrigatórios do trabalho e as tentativas, sempre indiscretas, de seus colegas para lhe arranjarem uma foda. Às vezes, ele até aceita, carente de atenção, mas na maior parte das vezes, prefere Yerim. Ela é doce como sua mãe foi na juventude, e todas as emoções estão sempre escritas em seu rosto.

E é assim que Chanyeol sabe que, nessa semana, Yerim não se sente feliz por estar consigo. Faz sentido; é combinado desde o divórcio que os Natais são de Sooyoung e, os Anos Novos, de Chanyeol. Justamente porque Chanyeol não é a mais natalina das pessoas, e há anos não faz nenhuma decoração em sua casa, e também não consegue olhar para luzinhas natalinas e bonecos de neve sem ter vontade de cair no choro. Porque ele acreditava, mas de repente não havia mais nada para acreditar, e o que fazer com os vestígios de um tempo onde tudo era diferente?

Existe a vontade de começar de novo; mas dia nasce, dia morre, e nunca se sente pronto. Às vezes, como se o próprio destino estivesse impaciente por seu rancor, Chanyeol sente o insinuar das oportunidades, próximas o suficiente para que sinta o fresco hálito lhe afagando o rosto, mas nunca estende a mão. Como não o faz neste exato momento, no qual Baekhyun, o professor de balé, deseja feliz Natal e boas festas a todos os pais com um apertar de mão; mas, ao chegar a Chanyeol, aproxima-se para um abraço, os lábios dele tocando seu pescoço com aquela intencionalidade escondida. Chanyeol consegue sentir o perfume, misturado ao suor, e o jeito como ele está ofegante depois de uma aula proveitosa; consegue sentir o coração dele como louco batendo contra seu peito.

São detalhes que lhe dão a certeza, mas não a coragem. E quando Baekhyun se afasta, Chanyeol não tem a coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Feliz Natal,  _Chanyeolli —_ e é injusto como o nome soa como uma carícia, um convite... — Feliz Natal, Yerim. Boas festas. Não inventa de treinar em casa, hein, pequetuxa? Não queremos você quebrando uma perna. Até ano que vem...

Cada palavra reverbera em seus ossos; o costume de ver Baekhyun todas as semanas, nas quais Chanyeol busca Yerim no balé para que Sooyoung não precise pagar horas no serviço, e torcer para a admiração segura e distante ser suficiente, será interrompido. Durante quatro semanas, o único contato adulto que lhe causa algum prazer estará fora de sua alçada. E Chanyeol sabe que não é assim tão difícil —  _basta dizer_ , Baekhyun insinua sem usar palavras, no jeito como o olha, no jeito como sorri, no jeito como toca seu braço no meio de uma conversa como se não fosse nada — mas ao mesmo tempo, é a coisa mais impossível do mundo.  

— Feliz Natal, Baekhyun — diz, tentando ser homem o suficiente apenas para encará-lo nos olhos durante a fala, mas o jeito como Baekhyun sorri lhe dá uma vontade desgraçada de chorar. As próximas palavras saem tremidas: — Até... Até o ano que vem.

 

>><<

 

No começo, com Baekhyun, foi fácil. Ele é bonito, gracioso, e trata as crianças com todo o carinho do mundo; o jeito como ele se agacha para falar com Yerim, mesmo quando precisa repreendê-la por alguma coisa, sempre faz seu coração se aquecer de um jeito gostosinho. _Quem das minhas crias gosta, meu gosto adoça,_ lembrava-se frequentemente de um antigo ditado, mas com as semanas, os meses, os anos — dois anos de balé e doses homeopáticas semanais — ficou claro que não era só isso.

Era Baekhyun tirando cinco minutos do fim da aula para dizer como Yerim estava evoluindo, no início; e então, dez minutos conversando sobre amenidades enquanto reunia todas as coisas e apagava as luzes. Estes, com toda a naturalidade do mundo, se tornaram meia hora, porque Baekhyun alugava um apartamento na mesma direção que Chanyeol morava, e por que não dar uma carona? E aí, porque nunca parecia suficiente, passou a ser quarenta minutos, pois  _vocês não querem entrar e tomar uma água? Está tão quente..._

No dia em que alcançaram uma hora, trocaram o primeiro e único beijo; e no dia seguinte, de volta à estaca zero, foram os cinco minutos mais doloridos de que Chanyeol tem lembrança. Porque aí, além do tempo presencial, era como se Baekhyun lhe azucrinasse em todos os momentos. Não há mais paz; o desejo colocou tudo em chamas. E amedrontado, Chanyeol permanece preso dentro de si mesmo.

— Papai, você tem que me ajudar aqui! — Diz Yerim, mãozinhas na cintura, com a estrela de Natal novinha na mão; decorações compradas por Chanyeol especialmente para que ela não fique tão tristinha. — Me sobe!

Chanyeol sobe, a estrela é colocada no topo da árvore, e tudo está brilhando. Lindo, mas com cheiro de passado, com cheiro de Sooyoung; é claro que Yerim decoraria a casa do mesmo jeito que ela. É claro que essas cicatrizes nunca param de doer. Mas Yerim não pode estar tristinha, e por isso, Chanyeol se preocupa com o peru assado antes que alguma lágrima atrevida venha a escorrer.

Com a trilha sonora do CD de Natal favorito de Yerim, ambos comem. Ela conta do dia, daquilo que viu no desenho animado, de sua ansiedade com a chegada do Papai Noel. Pergunta se  consegue acordar a tempo de vê-lo entrando pela chaminé, e é o tipo de coisa tão meiga que Chanyeol não deixa de rir um pouquinho.

— Você pode tentar — ele diz — mas o Papai Noel é um velhinho muito esperto. Não sei se você consegue.

Yerim faz disso um desafio; eles ligam a TV, onde está passando o décimo primeiro filme sobre o nascimento de Jesus Cristo, e ela senta, atenta em não piscar muito, em não demonstrar a mínima fraqueza. Os olhinhos se alternam entre a chaminé e a tela clara, no começo rapidamente, depois com toda aquela lerdeza de quem está com sono e simplesmente não consegue admitir. Antes das dez, a bichinha está adormecida. Chanyeol sorri. E então chora.

Ou pelo menos tenta; Chanyeol tem talentos, mas derramar lágrimas não é um deles. Depois de uma ou duas, tudo seca, e a vontade permanece, e vem aquele amargor de fracasso. Melhor se distrair com alguma coisa... Pega o celular, desbloqueando as redes sociais e dando  _likes_ desatentos em todas as fotos de Natal felizes de seus colegas de trabalho e antigos amigos de escola. Famílias bem sucedidas lhe dão ânsia de vômito, mas como um bom masoquista, não consegue parar.

Em algum ponto, pensa em Baekhyun. No que ele está fazendo. Estará na ceia com a própria família, ou com algum namorado? Já faz algum tempo desde o beijo, e não seria surpresa ele ter seguido em frente; é a naturalidade do mundo, a mudança, e a defesa de Sooyoung pela permanência nunca lhe pareceu tão idiota. Todos mudam, seguem em frente, e Chanyeol se sente congelado no tempo.

Baekhyun está silenciado no Instagram, porque há um limite para a dor que um homem consegue suportar, mas a curiosidade lhe vence, e Chanyeol abre o perfil com dedos trêmulos. Há uma foto recente, Baekhyun com uma taça de vinho nas mãos, e nas histórias, várias selfies. Todas de aspecto mundano, como que tiradas num momento de distração, mas não há falta de zelo que deixe Baekhyun menos bonito. Na última, ele aparece de olhinhos fechados, e a legenda é ambígua do jeito que só ele consegue ser.

_Passando o Natal sozinho..._

E é engraçado como certas decisões são abruptas, repentinas como um relâmpago e tão destruidoras como uma avalanche. É engraçado porque Chanyeol também está sozinho, embora acompanhado, e por escolha própria. É engraçado porque a coragem parece ter vontade própria, e só aparece quando sente vontade ou terreno.

É engraçado porque é triste.

 

>><<

 

_— Chanyeol? Por que você está me ligando a essa hora?_

_— Eu... — Silêncio na linha. — Você está sozinho._

_— Sim. Na verdade estou com meu gato, mas ele está dormindo debaixo da estrela de Natal, e eu acho que a minha árvore vai cair a qualquer momento, e isso é a prova de que ele talvez não seja lá a melhor das companhias. — Baekhyun fala muito, e depressa, quando está nervoso; é como se não quisesse dar espaço para o silêncio ou para as mil coisas que dele podem nascer e morrer. — Mas sim, estou sozinho. Mas você já sabe disso. Então porque me ligou?_

_— Eu... — Queria ouvir a sua voz. Qualquer coisa para eu sentir que não estou enlouquecendo. — Você quer vir para cá? Eu posso te buscar. Nós temos peru assado, e eu não consegui beber o vinho todo..._

_— Você está bêbado, Chanyeol?_

_— Não, não. Eu nem passei da primeira taça... Eu comprei do branco. — O favorito de Baekhyun e também o que Chanyeol mais detesta. Em uma ou outra conversa, isso foi tema de algumas piadas; Chanyeol aceitando com dignidade o fato de preferir suco de uva alcoólico ao invés de um vinho de qualidade. — É amargo. Não... Não consegui beber._

_O silêncio que faz é como uma corda apertando o pescoço; a rejeição é a morte por falta de ar. Como um bom suicida, é por ela que Chanyeol espera._

_— Tudo bem. Vou vestir meu casaco. Não demore. — E ele hesita. — Eu estou esperando, Chanyeol._

_E ambos sabem, sem que nem precisem se olhar, que não é da carona que ele está falando._

 

>><<

 

É uma da manhã quando Chanyeol estaciona na porta do prédio de Baekhyun, e ele sabe que não pode demorar; Yerim está deitadinha no banco de trás, presa pela cadeirinha — e que o sono de pedra seja abençoado, Chanyeol suspira — mas é um pulo para que acorde e faça muitas perguntas, algumas que nem mesmo ele consegue responder.

Ainda assim, de frente para o contato de Baekhyun em seu aplicativo de mensagens, Chanyeol hesita.  _Eu posso esperar por você, mas você precisa me dar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, para eu não sentir que estou agindo como um idiota,_ diz a última mensagem enviada por Baekhyun semanas atrás.  _Eu sei que machucaram seu coração, e tudo bem, mas isso não te dá o direito de machucar o meu._ Ela segue sem resposta... Até agora.

 _Eu sei,_ digita Chanyeol, tremendo tanto que quase deixa o celular cair no chão do carro.  _É só que, depois de anos sozinho, eu não sei mais como fazer isso._

Baekhyun visualiza, mas não responde; cinco minutos depois, sai do prédio todo empacotado, baforando fumacinhas no céu noturno, e entra rapidinho dentro do carro, cumprimentando Chanyeol com um sorriso que, apesar de todo o frio, é quentinho como uma golada de chocolate quente.

E, um pouco mais apaixonado do que há um segundo, Chanyeol sorri de volta. Eles se encaram. Baekhyun é quem ri primeiro, envergonhado, ainda que sem desviar os olhos, e Chanyeol o acompanha, sentindo-se idiota, mas também feliz. A cidade está amarelinha, e vermelha, e verde, mudando de cor na velocidade dos pisca-piscas, mas nada se compara ao jeito como o coração de Chanyeol galopa e martela o peito.

— Eu também não sei como fazer isso. Eu nunca fiquei com um homem antes. Mas sabe, eu estou disposto a tentar. Eu só preciso que você queira também. — Ajoelhando-se no banco, Baekhyun é pequeno o suficiente para que sua cabeça roce no teto do carro, e por um segundo, é fofo; depois, perigoso, porque ele está se inclinando na direção de Chanyeol, as palavras decaindo para um sussurro: — Eu só preciso que você me queira...

O beijo que trocam é singelo, mas também cheio de promessas, e Chanyeol abraça Baekhyun com força suficiente para quebrar-lhe os ossos. Como se, num ato físico, pudesse transformar ambos em uma só coisa; e aí, apenas aí, dividir seus verdadeiros sentimentos, aqueles que, como pó, recusam-se a formar as palavras que tão desesperadamente quer pronunciar.

Quando se afastam, Baekhyun está vermelhinho, a boca inchada. Lindo. Chanyeol não resiste a beijá-lo mais uma vez.

— Vamos para casa — diz enfim. — E aí você acaba com aquele vinho. — Baekhyun ri, Chanyeol ri também, e que coisa idiota é estar apaixonado... — Aquela merda é realmente muito horrível...

 

>><<

 

Eles dividem o vinho, o peru, uma boa conversa; e então, mais no avançar da madrugada, depois de uma dúzia de beijos que servem para deixar as pernas de Chanyeol moles como gelatina, dividem também a cama. É algo a se decorar, o rosto de Baekhyun quando está sentindo prazer, mas mais ainda a sensação de plenitude que vem quando, ambos saciados, se abraçam sob as cobertas e se encaram. Há mágoa ali, mas também amor; há uma chance de recomeço.

— Sabe, você foi muito cruel comigo — diz Baekhyun, sem todo o rancor que seria esperado e até compreensível. — Eu fiquei esperando por você... Esperando, esperando... Por que você é tão cruel, hein?

— Porque sou velho, Baekhyun, e os velhos tem essa coisa de serem idiotas...

Baekhyun o empurra para longe, mas um segundo depois, como se não suportasse a distância, o puxa para perto de novo. Ambos riem baixinho. Yerim está dormindo no quarto ao lado, afinal, sonhando com presentes, fadas e decorações de natal.

— Não é desculpa.

— Nada é. Eu só terei que tentar compensar... Do meu jeito. E nem dá para prometer que eu não vou surtar. Não sei até quando você vai ter paciência.

— Você pensa demais em problemas. Eu estou aqui, não estou? — Beija-o uma, duas, três vezes, o polegar desenhando círculos em sua cintura magra, um toque tão inocente quanto enlouquecedor. — Agora. Você foi meu milagre de Natal. Não vou te deixar ir embora assim tão facilmente.

— Você diz isso hoje, mas as coisas mudam. Minha ex-mulher dizia que a permanência é o sentido das coisas, mas na verdade, nada fica, não é?

— Depende. — Ele se aproxima mais ainda, os olhos risonhos, e diz baixinho como quem conta um segredo: — Não é porque as coisas mudam que elas não podem permanecer. Podemos mudar e ainda ficar juntos. Podemos mudar e ainda amar... Porque amar é uma escolha que se faz todos os dias. Já faz dois anos, né? — Ele respira fundo. — Eu não escolhi me apaixonar por você, mas te amar, sim. E mesmo que você tenha sido cretino, eu não me arrependo. De nada.

É o tipo de coisa que nunca se espera ouvir, e sempre chega como um tapa na cara. No susto, Chanyeol finalmente consegue chorar, e é tão vergonhoso como refrescante, porque Baekhyun está ali, beijando cada uma de suas lágrimas, chorando um pouco também, e talvez essa coisa de Natal realmente tenha alguma magia no fim das contas.

Talvez.


End file.
